


I’m never going to finish. Oof

by Son_E



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: idk it’s so old idk what was going one here, soet if I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_E/pseuds/Son_E
Summary: I’m never going to finish this but I found this in my drafts and thought it was kinda funny. Sorry.





	I’m never going to finish. Oof

It was a normal mid-October morning. The frost covered leaves fell from the trees, the sun lethargically rose into the sky, and Alexander Hamilton pissed a bunch of people off just by existing.

“This is exactly why you got us kicked out of the British Monarchy Club, Hamilton!” Aaron Burr was at wit’s end trying not to burst into flames. Normally, he could deal with his former friend’s, now sort of enemy’s, antics. But a dude can only deal with so much. “You can’t just do shit without talking the the rest of us! This is a club, we’re a team!”

Alexander, the smart but dim motherfucker, had the audacity to seem confused. “Burr. Buddy. Bro.” He strode up to Aaron and slung his arm around his shoulders,”I got us room 283. The BEST room in this whole school. The room with windows, the room that’s not cold, the one with the science teacher who doesn’t give a shit about his job. We won’t be supervised. No shitty teachers.” He then turned to Mr. Washington who was sitting behind his desk currently playing uno with the Schuyler sisters and watching the exchange, “No offense, Mr. G.”

Washington took a sip of his coffee and sighed. Hamilton grinned,”Imagine how much better this club could be, Burr!”

“We can throw parties!” Thomas Jefferson supplied a possibility.

“You cannot throw parties.” Washington was quick to speak, “don’t even try, Thomas.”

Thomas sighed and then quietly whispered to Madison, “We’re totally gonna throw parties.”


End file.
